


Decadency

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Attractive developing into mutual attraction, Pining, Post-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each breath, Xander denies just how strongly he feels for his precious little prince but when the sun dips below the horizon, composure and determination fade away until he is left to face the truth of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stained

For the most part, Xander could easily convince himself that what he felt for his brother was nothing more than familial affection. When the overwhelming urge to stroke and pet his thick, curly, fluffy hair so that he could feel those silky smooth strands slipping pleasantly through his fingers ripped his way through his chest with enough strength to yank him to the ground, he firmly told himself that it was just nostalgia - to regain a familiar moment that had once been common. When he caught himself a split second away from lifting his hands to cup Corrin's face with the intent to stroke his thumbs lovingly, sweetly across those soft, pearly cheeks and the further intent to cover every inch of Corrin's face with tender kisses, he reaffirmed himself over and over again that his mind still had not caught up and he was simply seeing him as he once did: as a child - a tiny, adorable bundle of energy and passion who ran into his legs at full speed, gripped on with all the might in his little arms and laughed freely, jubilantly; eyes vibrant, mouth spread in a toothy grin and a voice calling up to him, "Brother! Brother, we practiced sword fighting today!". He would lean down, cup his brother's face in his hands and resist the urge to simply smoosh their faces together and kiss his plump cheeks so that he could draw in his clean, comforting scent and confirm to himself that this was who he was fighting for, he was why he must remain strong, constant and unwavering. 

He convinced himself over and over that when those urges arouse, it was simply a desire to capture a time that had long passed. So often he had longed to be closer to his little prince - to reach out and wipe away every trace of fear and grief, to protect him from anyone and anything that would dare harm him, to be his anchor, his most trusted ally, closest friend and to be let in further than anyone else but by the time the opportunity had presented itself, his little prince had stepped far beyond his reach - no longer was he a small child who clung to his legs, though he still exhibited that same passion and joy, and for that, Xander was eternally grateful. This world was cruel; it was all to easy for one as gentle, loving and sweet as Corrin to be corrupted by the filth and agony that ran rampant in their world. No, his little prince still stood strong, brave and kind and for that reason, Xander could convince himself that he simply wanted to grab hold of a long missed opportunity. It was perfectly normal and would pass in time, or at least, that was the mantra he told himself over, over and over again as the urges tore through him, sometimes with such profound, disturbing strength that he felt compelled to excuse himself so that he could take a moment to compose himself. 

It was just familial love. He convinced himself of that almost until believed it, but the power to do so faded with the sunlight. As the moon hung languidly in the sky and the world fell silent for a short time, his composure, his determination, his steadfast dedication to affirming to what he truly knew to be false weakened considerably. And with that failure in composure, came indecent, inappropriate, sordid thoughts about his precious, beautiful little prince. Thoughts of pining Corrin's hands above his head and capturing his pink, plump lips with his own; kissing him until they were both breathless, until he had the sweet taste of Corrin's mouth, of Corrin's tongue committed to memory. Thoughts of sliding down, nipping, sucking and licking every exposed inch of skin; pulling open clothing so that more sensitive skin would available for him to mark as he saw fit. All the while, Corrin's mouth would be half open, his eyes heavy lidded, those pristine cheeks stained with red, his chest heaving heavily as his body bucked and rocked into Xander's touch. Tumbling from Corrin's parted lips would be his name, breathed in a reverent, desperate tone that sent a spike of heat through his head, chest and the heavy organ between his legs. 

Most times, that was the point where Xander would violently wrench himself away from those heated, lustful images. With almost painful effort, he would force himself up, drag himself outside and train with a ferocity that left him weakened and sore within a few swings. He would swing his sword through the air as though he were slicing through those thoughts like they were enemies on the battlefield. When he finally stopped, breathing hard, coated with sweat and his chest heaving, he was at the point once again where he could stomp down the beast of lust raging inside of his mind. It would still be a while before he regained his ironclad composure but the exertion of training was enough that he could retire to his quarters and slumber without dreams or any more thoughts of his precious little prince. The next day, he would disregard with little effort the events of the night and continue on like he always did. Gentle smiles, soft spoken words of encouragement and engaging with the bountiful and interesting members of Corrin's ragtime army whilst continuing to deny anything that had happened in the previous hours. 

However, there were some nights when he could not scrounge up the strength to pull himself away. Nights where he was already physically and mentally exhausted, where the day had been so draining and overwhelming that when night fell, there was no strength left. Those nights, the lewd scene continued without interruption. His hands moved even further, trailing along heated, supple skin as his mouth followed, leaving little marks that blossomed like crimson flowers across Corrin's pale skin. Into his mouth, he'd take one of Corrin's adorable pink nipples and sucked hard enough to send a noticeable shock through his body. With a mix of gentleness and ferocity, he'd flick, nip and suck on the nub until his little prince was visibly trembling beneath him. Wanting to drive Corrin even further into breathless pressure, Xander would drop lower, spreading those crimson flowers down from his chest, to his stomach, to his waist and even further. Not content to give Corrin that sweet relief just yet, Xander would allow his mouth and hands to roam over the hard, hot bulge underneath his trousers. Breathing in deep, he'd take the concentrated scent of Corrin in before glancing up to soak in the heated, lustful, desperate expression on his beloved little prince's face. 

The image, even though dreamed up by his own exhausted mind, would prove to be to much. With labored breaths, he'd slip his hand underneath the light covers, into his underwear and wrap it around his stiff, throbbing length. The jolt of pleasure would be met with guilt but also relief. Slowly, he'd pump his hand up and down as he imagined finally pulling open Corrin's trousers to allow his own erection to pop out. Without hesitation, he'd pop the pink head into his mouth, a pleasant shudder racing along his spine as the strong, delectable taste of Corrin's pre-cum flooded along his tongue. A single glance up and he'd been rewarded with the most blissful, heated expression on his little prince's face. Slowly, without taking his eyes off Corrin's face, he'd sink all the way down until his nose was buried in the coarse, dark hairs at the base of his cock before pulling all the way back to the swollen head, pausing for a moment to suck lovingly on the glans, tongue flicking along the slit to draw even more of that sweet taste along his tongue. The hand wrapped around his own arousal would follow the same path, thumb brushing along the sensitive glans and slit. His other hand would clamp over his mouth to smother out the lusty, inappropriate breaths and soft moans being involuntarily admitted. Even though he had his private room in the barracks, he still did not want to risk anyone hearing him. It would be too embarrassing, to mortifying to explain.

The scene would continue on as Corrin's heavy breaths and whispered omissions of his name rained down upon his head, slender fingers curling tightly into his hair, not pulling or pushing but simply holding on, the same way a drowning man would hang onto anything in desperation to remain afloat. He'd push his adorable little prince even further by swirling his tongue around the head multiple times before starting up a strong, quick, steady pace. Indecent sloppy, sucking sounds escaped his mouth as he bobbed up and down but all that entered his ears was the loud, muffed sounds of Corrin moaning and gasping with pleasure. He'd put a hand over his mouth, just as Xander had, to silence himself as best he could. Wanting to hear more, Xander pulled Corrin's cock out of his mouth with an audible pop and with a subtle, teasing smile, he'd reach up, take his little prince's hand in his own, bring it down to his saliva coated lips and press a warm, open mouth kiss against his palm. 

"Don't cover your mouth, my little prince." He'd whisper huskily, his voice betraying the amount of heat and pleasure he himself was experiencing, "Don't hide yourself from me. Let me hear you. Let me hear you as you come."

With those words spoken, he'd take both of Corrin's wrists into his grip so he couldn't cover his mouth again and start again with renewed passion. From the heat in Corrin's eyes to his unsteady, hard breathing to the desperation leaking without abandon into his voice as he gasped and moaned his name, it'd be obvious to anyone that Corrin was so very close to climaxing. It wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge and Xander would excitedly, eagerly take up the challenge. With a few more hard pumps of his mouth, frenzied swipes of his tongue along the throbbing veins and a final fervent suck of the glans, his little prince let out a cry of his name that sent a bolt of white hot heat straight to his groin and with shuddering hips, spend himself in Xander's mouth. He'd swallow it all down, savoring every last drop as Corrin's thrust weakly into his mouth. As the final bits of pleasure ebbed away, the expression on Corrin's face would be one of superb, blissful, soft afterglow and pushed into Xander's hands was both a sharp, muffled gasp and his own searing hot seed. 

The scene was familiar to him as it was one he most commonly envisioned but there was one other variation - one that left Xander drowning in shame at ever letting it go that far: Corrin with his back to Xander, hands against the wall, hips thrust backwards as Xander slowly, thoroughly, lovingly prepped him with his fingers; distracting Corrin from the intrusion until it could become irresistibly pleasurable by whispering sweet nothings into his ear and using his tongue and lips to even further distract him. He'd search around inside of Corrin until he found that special spot and would exploit it until his little prince would barely be able to stand. Reaching around, he'd take Corrin's dripping member in his hand and, in time with his fingers, jerk him off with strong, firm pumps until he came with a loud, adorable, keening cry. As he came down from his afterglow, Xander would release his softening cock and remove his fingers before wrapping his arms around his little prince and pulling him close. Across his cheeks, neck, shoulder and face, he would place warm, gentle kisses and as the scene faded, his little prince would melt comfortably into his arms, warm eyes gazing up at him sleepily as a happy smile spread across his handsome face and into his ear, Xander would whisper profound, solemn vows of love, devotion and loyalty. 

In that quiet, still moment within his own mind, he would confess to his little prince the depth and strength of his adulation for him. As his own orgasm made possible by his own hand faded into nothingness, Xander would slip into sleep as he imagined looking down into the face of his most beloved and uttering words that would never find their home in reality. 

The next morning, the guilt and shame would overwhelm him. As the remainders of what he had thought were apparent on both hands and sheets, there was no way to deny the evidence before him. That did not prevent him from doing so, however. With a somber face, he cleaned everything away. The physical and the emotional evidence were all washed away; with a deep breath and a composed frown, he left it all behind and confronted the new day with the same determination to convince himself that, despite there being no blood relation between them, he was Corrin's older brother and there was nothing beyond that. 

No matter how much the man he was when the sun went to sleep wished otherwise.


	2. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be two chapters only but...yeah, there's gonna be three

As he let out all of the breath in his lungs in a long, heavy exhale, Xander's rested the tip of his sword against the hard, dirt ground with a soft, metallic thunk, and settled one hand against a trembling knee. Bending over slightly, sweat dripped off of his chin as he forced himself to refill his lungs slowly. Inside his chest, his heart was hammering wildly like the hoofbeats of a panicked horse - an unpleasant sensation that reminded him vividly of his childhood; a time when he was weak, when he could hardly swing a sword without his muscles thrumming like the strings of a harp tuned far too tightly, when a simple five minute session of practice could have him nearly on the floor, nausea pulsing in his stomach with a threat to spew bile at the slightest movement, his limbs near useless as they vibrated with a ferocity that nearly bowled him over and, as always, his heart slamming harshly against his ribs as though it were a prisoner, trying desperately to get out of its cage.

His physical condition was not the only aspect repeated from that time long past. Bubbling in his stomach, humming loudly in his head was the same emotions that had overwhelmed him those many years ago: shame, embarrassment and guilt - each so strong that it was like acidic bile in his throat, a dagger in his mind and a hand strangling his throbbing heart. The only consolation he could find in the situation was that he had gained enough strength that the tears that had once burned his eyes and the sobs that had once risen uncontrollably in his throat as his chest hitched pathetically no longer ailed him. As he stood in the empty training arena with no one but the straw training dummies and moon as witnesses, he easily kept his face straight and it was from exertion alone that had his chest jerking erratically. Though, he was not sure how much of a victory that was.

And just as he had in the past, he stood alone, too afraid to face what he knew to be true. It seemed rather more pathetic now than it had then. Then, he had no excuse, no escape - his father word was law and he had to be strong enough to follow that law - of course, he hadn't seen it in such a way then. His father had known what was best for Nohr, for their people and Xander had been content in following him wherever he led, no matter how vile and horrid the order was. It wasn't until his little prince had opened his eyes that he had seen the cage that had imprisoned him. It wasn't until his little prince had held out a hand and pulled him out of the darkness into the light that he could see just what his father was: a monster, no longer than man he had once been, no longer the Father he had once loved. Now, he was someone - no, something that had to be stopped.

But with this...he had no such excuse - no such cage, no such blindness. He stood, completely clear and coherent in thought, unhindered in mind, and still did not have the courage to face the truth. Despite the evidence, despite what he felt without mistake, despite what he knew, he continued to delude himself, he continued to shamelessly lie to himself.

Straightening, Xander quickly sheathed his sword but did not move further than that. Allowing his hands to hang uselessly by his side, he looked up at the moon and sighed hoarsely.

"I cannot continue to deny this." He whispered, his voice raspy but firm. "I cannot continue to blindly lie to myself. I cannot continue to be this much of a coward."

This was not familial love - this was not the same kind of love that Elise, Leo and Camilla had for their brother. It was not the same as the Hoshido royalty had for Corrin. He wouldn't call it stronger or deeper than the love he had had for his brother when he had been only that - it was simply a different kind of love, built off their many years together, the understanding and close bonded friendship they had built over that time. Perhaps it did have a depth to it that had not been there previously and it certainly had its new elements: the lust, the desire, the want. It was not familial; it had once been but somewhere along the way, something had changed, evolved that changed Corrin from just his brother, to something much more.

Dropping his gaze to the ground, he reached up to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. It was all well and good to simply claim he could no longer ignore how he truly felt about his little prince but deciding what came after that was not so easy. There were only two options: confess to his beloved Corrin or admit to himself and himself alone then take that admission to the grave. Either way, it was terrifying. Tell Corrin and risk their newly renewed relationship crumbling once again or admit it to no one but himself and suffocate underneath the weight of his overwhelming adulation for his little prince. 

"It’s never easy, is it?" He murmured softly to himself, giving his head a rueful shake before turning to head back to his quarters. He was exhausted - now was not the time to decide. A rational, calm and coherent mind was needed in this sort of situation. At the moment, he was not in possession of that. Rather, he felt that if he attempted to do anything at the moment aside from sleeping, he would make complete ass out of himself. He just hoped that he would be gifted with a blissful, peaceful slumber filled with sleepily soft dreams of simply holding his precious little prince close.

He had barely taken a step forward when a ripple of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Immediately tensing with one hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword, Xander whirled around to face the direction where he had seen the movement, half expecting a enemy infiltrator he would need to quickly dispatch. Instead, he discovered the movement was none other than his little prince. The moonlight was bright and clear, casting a brilliant enough illumination that allowed him to clearly make out his lithe frame. Corrin was walking in the opposite direction of the training arena, and away from the barracks. Even though he was a little distance from where Xander stood, he could still see a tenseness in his shoulder. A bolt of anxiety jolted through his chest as he watched Corrin move away. Something was off - even from the distance, he could tell something was definitely wrong. Relaxing his tense muscles, Xander immediately forgot about retiring back to his room and quickly made after his little prince, worry blooming in his chest as he ran.

-

Despite Corrin moving at a slow walking pace and Xander at almost full sprint running, he somehow managed to lose him for a moment in their camp. The astral plane they inhabited was not the largest but it was intricate with buildings placed haphazardly wherever there was space for them. Xander was forced to pause by the armory for a moment, his head swiveling around as he tried to spot the slightest hint of movement that could enlighten him as to where Corrin had gone. Again, a flutter of movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him to the location of his little prince. It wasn't Corrin himself but instead a sheet of cloth in place of an actual door fluttering as it shifted back into place after obviously being pushed to the side. The cloth hung in the doorway of a small makeshift building that they used for planning, strategy and other such meetings. Confused as to what Corrin could possibly be doing but undeterred, Xander quickly made his way down to the building, took a moment to compose himself so he would appear calm in front of his little prince so as not to stress him any further then pushed the cloth inside and slipped inside.

Inside, standing at the far end of the small building was his little prince, obviously unaware of his presence as he made no indication that he had heard Xander come in. There was still a worrying tenseness to his shoulders that made Xander uneasy. Quietly removing his sword belt from around his waist, Xander rested it against the door frame and took a step forward. Lifting a hand, he opened his mouth to call out to his little prince when a abrupt movement from Corrin caused him to halt. With a unsettling jerk, his head fell forward and his shoulders bobbed violently as a choking sob seemed to wrench itself out of his lungs. One of his hands, which had been resting on the table in front of him, rose up to his face and presumably pressed itself against his mouth as he tried to stifle the sounds. His little prince's body began to visibly shake as it sagged down, only supported by his other hand anchoring him to the table.

For a moment, Xander couldn't move. He was frozen in place, completely in shock. Though his little prince wore his heart on his sleeve, Xander could not remember having ever seen him weep. Lips trembling, eyes watering, body shaking, yes but never this. Never this harsh, undeniable expression of extreme grief. He was left dumbstruck, almost unable to think of what kind of response to have. Camilla had always handled matters when their younger siblings had become upset - he had no practice in it, no idea what to even say. Another gut wrenching, unsettling sob seemed to rip out of Corrin's lungs and Xander found himself moving forward without a single thought. Within a few steps, he reached where his little prince stood and smoothly wrapped his arms around his small, shaking frame. Squeezing him close, Xander pressed his lips against Corrin's ear and whispered, "Be still, little prince. I am here. I'm right here. I've got you."

At those words, his little prince seemed to simply crumble. He turned quickly and, without hesitation, buried his face into Xander's chest. Small, nimble, trembling arms snaked around his midsection before gripping tightly as though he was Corrin's anchor in a tumultuous storm. Sobs, messy and loud, bubbled up from Corrin's throat, Xander could feel his tears and snot soaking into the thin shirt he wore but he cared not. At that moment, all he cared about was being that anchor. Encasing Corrin securely in his arms, he rested his cheek against the top of Corrin's head and just let the storm pass on its own time. Smoothing one hand up and down Corrin's heaving back, the other cupped the back of his little prince's head and lovingly stroked his soft, curly hair. Xander's chest tightened and his heart ached with each violent heave of Corrin's thin body. He longed to be able to simply erase the pain his little prince was enduring - to take it all away or, at least, bear it for him. That was an impossibility as Corrin would never allow it and he was well aware of the fact that there were simply some things he could not shield him from. Still, that did not stop him from wishing that he could wrap up Corrin in his arms and protect him from anything that would dare even think of harming him, shield him from all the cruelty and ugliness in the world so that it could not taint his precious little prince.

The storm did not last long. Storms of such ferocity and strength never did. Slowly, the loud and messy sobs dwindled down to gasping hiccups, the jerking heaves of Corrin's shoulders settled down into a barely noticeable trembling and the lithe arms wrapped around Xander's torso loosened minutely but didn't retreat. Xander made no move to remove himself from the embrace - instead, he faintly lessened his own grip, straightened his back and leaned back ever so slightly so that he could look down at his little prince. Corrin's face was still pressed firmly against his chest; Xander could feel his warm, ragged breath soaking through the fabric.

"I'm sorry, brother." Corrin suddenly spoke in a damp, wavering voice, his words muffled almost to the point of being incomprehensible. “I didn’t mean to be this weak.”

"Shh, be still, little prince." Xander cooed lovingly, weaving his fingers through Corrin's soft, curly hair. "No need for apologies."

"But-"

"Hush." He shushed him gently but firmly. Squeezing him close once again, he whispered, "Hush, little prince. Be still. I've told you, haven't I? I want to be someone you can rely on, who you can turn to when the burden becomes too great, to lean on when the pain is too much to bear. So please, don't hesitate to depend on me and don't apologize for doing so." Taking a step back, he cupped Corrin's wet cheeks in his hands and lifted his head so that their eyes met. Corrin's eyes were swollen and red, snot and tears caked nearly every inch of skin, and his lush, pink lips were trembling. Looking down into that face sent a pang of sorrow racing through his heart - he despised the pain apparent in those beautiful red eyes and longed to remove the source so that it would bother him no more. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against Corrin's and whispered, "I want to be someone you can turn to when the path you walk threatens to destroy you. So, please, little prince, look to me when you have no strength left. Don't try to bear this on your own."

A soft, shuddering breath brushed against his lips as Corrin pushed back into him. Small, warm hands rested against his own; slender fingers laced in-between his before squeezing gently, "Thank you, Xander."

Xander chuckled softly, "Of course, little prince. Now, tell me, what is it that is ails you?"

Corrin slowly shook his head, his gaze dropping to the ground, "It’s not important."

"If it could distress you to this extent, I doubt it was frivolous." Taking hold of Corrin's chin, he gently lifted his head back up so their gaze met once again, "What is it, Corrin?"

To his dismay, Corrin's bottom lip once again began to tremble. Silvery tears welled up, threatening to fall and without a thought, Xander lovingly swiped his thumbs along the seams of Corrin's eyes to wipe them away.

"It was just a dream," Corrin started, his voice cracking, "but it felt so real."

"A dream?"

Corrin nodded, the trembling now even more pronounced, "In my dream, I-" the words stopped abruptly as his little prince's chest hitched, pushing a sharp, pained exhale through his parted lips. Tears began to fall again without restraint, spilling down Corrin's flushed cheeks to drip off his jaw. Leaning down, Xander pressed his lips against Corrin's forehead and whispered against his flushed, heated skin, "Shh, my little prince. Be still."

"I killed you, brother." Corrin whispered, "I turned my sword against you, brother and I killed you." 

"Stop." Xander commanded, his tone stern, firm but still gentle. He leaned back, his steady gaze meeting Corrin's pained, strained one. "It was just a dream, Corrin."

"Xander-"

"And if you were to ever raise your sword against me," Xander interrupted him, his expression and voice one of deathly seriousness, "I know it would be for a just, right reason but-"

"That doesn't matter!" Corrin exploded, his face twisted in anguish, "You are my family! I could never-" He dragged in a rough, ragged breath before exclaiming, "I could never hurt any of you!" His clenched fists rested on Xander's chest as his body seemed to sag underneath the weight of his grief, "I...I could never hurt you, Xander. You...you are-"

"Enough." Xander gently pulled him close, his arms enclosing him in a tight, unyielding embrace, "Do not do this to yourself. You bear enough without an imaginary scenario such of that being placed upon your shoulders."

"But I-!"

"Can you not still feel my heart beating, little prince?" He whispered, snaking his hand between them. He took Corrin's hand into his own, pressed it firmly to the middle of his chest so that his little prince could feel the strong, steady beat from within. "Can you not feel it? You have not harmed me, Corrin. If anything, you have freed me, liberated me. I owe my life to you and it is yours. If it was you, I would not even care if you were to kill me. If you face was the last I ever saw, I would be content."

"Don't talk like that! I would kill anyone who dare harm you!"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "And I, without hesitation, would rip this world apart if that meant ensuring your safety. Anyone who dared lift their hand against you would meet their end swiftly and viciously by my blade. And if I did not have my blade, I would crush them with my bare hands. If it were for you, I would gladly offer up my life - even if it was to be ended by your hand."

Every single word that left his mouth he meant with all the strength in his soul. For so long, he had spent knowing there were some things he simply could not protect his little prince from and had simply accepted that but now, he was free. There was nothing now staying his hand; he had already decided that his life would be spent protecting his precious, beloved little prince, even if it meant surrendering his own life.

"No." Corrin spoke, his voice strong and steady. Pushing back, away from Xander, he lifted his head so their gaze met. On his handsome face was a unwavering, immovable expression of staunch determination, "I won't not allow it. I have lost too many and I know I will lose many more but I won't lose you!" Reaching up, he placed his small, warm hand on Xander's cheek and whispered, "I won't."

A bolt of heat raced through his chest and he quite simply melted. Chuckling softly, he covered Corrin's hand with his own, marveling at how small it was compared to his own. In that moment, he wished for nothing more than to press his mouth tenderly against that petite palm but instead opted to smile warmly, gently down at Corrin as he murmured, "My little prince, you've grown so much."

A small smile tugged at Corrin's lips as his tired, red rimmed eyes showed the slightest hint of mischievousness, "Not so little anymore, am I? Can hardly call me that any longer, hm?"

"No." Xander responded gravely, causing Corrin to blink in confusion. Squeezing the hand pressed lightly against his cheek, Xander placed his other hand on Corrin's cheek and said softly, "You will always be my little prince."

To his surprise, a bright red blush bloomed across Corrin’s cheekbones - a brilliant splash of crimson that dyed his pale skin a tantalizing color. He was so adorable, so unbelievably cute. Xander longed more than anything to trace the path of that flush with his lips, to drive it even further down his face and make the hue brighter, more pronounced. Unable to resist, Xander leaned in slightly closer and whispered, "No matter how much time passes us by, no matter how strong you become, no matter how much you grow and how much you learn, you will always be my precious, beloved little prince and I will protect you and love you always."

He was certain he had gone too far, that he had overstepped a boundary and at any moment, Corrin was going to move away from him but the moment didn't come. Corrin made no attempt to disengage himself - instead, he steadily gazed up at him with an expression Xander couldn't quite read. Despite being under clear scrutiny, he couldn't find anything accusing in that gaze. What is was he couldn't fathom and soon the silent stare proved too much for him - he feared that if they continued, Corrin would reveal him down to his very depths, to the core of his being. Slowly, he took his hand away from Corrin's cheek and began to lean back when Corrin suddenly jerked forward, grabbed the sides of his head in a strong grip and yanked him back down. Without so much as a moment of hesitation, Corrin pressed his warm, plump lips against his own in chaste but sweet kiss.

Xander was given just enough time to register that the lips pressed against his were the ones of his little prince and they were so delectable, so wonderful, so immensely more fantastical than Xander could have ever imagined before Corrin, all too soon, broke the welcome contact between them. Hot breath brushed against his lips as Corrin inched back, red eyes lifting up to look at him timidly, worryingly. His hands retracted back before falling to hang limply by his sides.

"Xander, I-” He started, his voice soft and hesitant but he trailed off and heavy silence fell between them. 

For a split second, Xander couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Logic, reason momentarily deserted him as he was sure this was just another vivid dream he would awake from, soaked in sweat and nauseous with guilt; that this another imaginary circumstance that would fade into oblivion once he opened his eyes to actuality. Thankfully, the moment didn't last long before rationale kicked him like a startled horse. He was not so delirious with exhaustion that he could mistake dreams for reality. This was real - he was being given an opportunity that he could not allow to slip by. 

Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, Xander said in a low, raspy voice, "I love you. I have always wanted to convey those words to you but I have never been able to find the strength, the courage to do so." Closing the small distance between them, he cupped Corrin's face in his hands and passionately kissed him. Corrin emitted a soft, surprised gasp before clumsily returning the heated kiss, his arms snaking around Xander’s neck to firmly anchor himself to him. Lithe fingers curled into his hair, pulling him even closer as his little prince pushed back eagerly into the kiss, frenzied gasps and excited mews slipping out as indulged in one another. 

Inside of his chest, heat bloomed with enough strength to take his breath away. A delectable, delicious taste spread throughout his mouth as he deepened the kiss even more so. Pushing his tongue into Corrin’s mouth, he dragged in more of that exquisite flavor and relished in those soft, breathy moans. His nerves were humming with nervous, electric energy and inside of his mind whirled a dizzying concoction of lust, jubilation and excitement that had him feeling pleasantly intoxicated. His mind was blank - all he could focus on was the taste, the feel, the presence of his little prince and how he never wanted to let go. Between his legs, his groin swelled with lust and a pulse of intensely growing pleasure sent steadily increasing shocks of electricity up his spine. It was invigorating, exhilarating and he wanted more. 

He wanted to devour him.


End file.
